A Trip to the Hospital
by alyssialui
Summary: Emma Headley has a special patient to heal in room 15 this morning. young!Draco.


_A/N: Emma Headley has a special patient to heal in room 15 this morning. young!Draco. Healer Headley is an OC in another story I have who becomes the Head Healer by that time._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **Ancient Runes Assignment #4 -write about Draco Malfoy._

_**There's a First Time for Everything Challenge: **Draco. First time in trouble._

_**All You Need Is Love Challenge/Competition: **Round 3 - Lucius/Draco_

_**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: **Asclepius – Write about St. Mungos Hospital. Alt; write about healing._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

* * *

Emma Headley walked through the blue and white coloured corridors of the children's ward of St Mungo's. She had just recently been assigned to do rounds on her own without the need of a supervisor and she aimed to do her very best today.

She looked at the clipboard in her hand once more as she read the numbers on the doors. Right now, she had been assigned to heal a little boy in room 15 who had broken his arm this morning. She grimaced a bit, remembering the time she had fallen out of a tree and broken her own wrist at the age of six. She hoped the little darling wasn't in too much pain.

When she came to the marked door, she straightened her lime green robes and ran her fingers through her hair before pushing it open. On the bed was a little boy no more than three holding his arm at an awkward angle. His short blonde hair was slicked back though a few strands stuck up and fell across his face. He was mostly silent now, the worse of crying now reduced to hiccups and the occasional sob but nothing too serious.

Next to his bedside was a man with matching blond hair whose worried expression quickly turned to one contempt when she had opened the door, as he began to take her in. "You're the healer they sent to heal my son?" he asked, sneering at her from his seat.

"Yes, I am Healer Headley," Emma said holding out her hand for the man to shake.

"You're just a girl," the man said, ignoring her hand and rising to his feet. "You're barely out of school."

Emma bit her lip. "That is true, Sir, but I've treated children before. I can help your son."

The man looked about to complain again when the little boy made a small sound. He looked to his ailing son, the worry and concern slipping into his features once more before he gave a dramatic sigh and fell back into his seat. "Fine," he said. "Draco, tell the woman what happened."

The little boy, Draco, looked up into her face, his eyes full of fear and pain, unsure if he should tell the woman anything. Maybe he had done something bad?

"Draco," his father repeated, a tone of warning in his voice which the boy picked up on though he was still reluctant to speak.

"Draco, please tell me so I know how to heal you," Emma said, placing a hand on the little boy.

Draco swallowed as another tear slipped from his eyes before he said, "I was jumping on the bed."

"And?" his father asked.

"And I fell on my arm," Draco added, moving his arm slightly and grimacing at the pain.

"Were you supposed to be jumping on the bed?" his father asked.

"No, Father," Draco answered, looking down at his arm.

"And will you do it again?" his father asked.

"No, Father," Draco answered.

The father nodded, seemingly pleased with his son's answers and then gestured for her to come forward. Emma drew her wand. "I'm sorry, Draco, this is going to hurt a bit, okay?" she said softly, trying not to startle him.

The little boy looked up at her and Emma wished she didn't have to cause him any pain. She turned to his father, "You might want to hold his other hand."

She thought he would complain, but the man took the little boy's hand and whispered comforting words in his ear while giving Emma the go-ahead.

"Aaaaaaahh!" Draco cried into his father's shoulder as the spell was cast and the bone was set back into place with a nasty-sounding click. His father held to him to his chest, rubbing small circles into the little boy's back as he tried to calm him down.

"You were such a brave little boy, Draco," Emma said as she pulled a lolly out of her robes. Lollies were a must when working on children. She held it out to the father, who then gave it to his son, quieting his sobs almost instantly.

"I will give you a potion to help with the pain and any he may feel tonight," Emma said as she replaced her wand in her robes and moved towards the cupboards before handing a vial to the blond man.

He nodded and said, "Thank you, Healer Headley."

She smiled and exited the room but not before hearing promises of ice-cream for a job well done. Though his father may seem strict on the outside, there was no mistaking that he loved his son.


End file.
